


Cooking hazard

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Just a short soonwoo fic please dont hate me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Wonwoo leaves Soonyoung for a couple of hours and comes home to a surprise.... of some kind.





	Cooking hazard

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea from this tweet  
> https://twitter.com/incorrectsnwu/status/1052059209427181568
> 
> I hope yall like it uwu it's kinda rushed hahaha

In hindsight, it really isn't Soonyoung's fault that he was left unsupervised for almost two hours in their apartment.

It was a chilly sunday night in the middle of october and Soonyoung is staring defeatedly at their now soaking wet stove with an empty flower vase in his hands and his heart jumping through his throat.

He first put down the flower vase on their dining table and placed the flowers Wonwoo brought home the other day in the vase again. He then started drying up the counter and the stove and then grabbed the mop to start cleaning up the rest of his mess. His oh so easy Buzzfeed one pan pasta pasta is now sitting qietly in their sink, burnt and completely black, and now filled to the brim with soapwater so that he could at least try to slavage their two dollar, all around pot that Wonwoo uses so much. Well, at least he did manage to save half of the pasta that wasn't burnt to a crisp and actually tasted like, you know, edible food. At least he can give that to Wonwoo.

 

Soonyoung's mind then went straight to Wonwoo and his mind started listing out possible outcomes of when his boyfriend comes home to see that Soonyoung almost burnt down their apartment, and probably the whole building, all because he just wanted to be a good boyfriend and cook Wonwoo some dinner.  
Worst case scenario is that Wonwoo comes home, sees what Soonyoung did, and then packs his bags for him as he calls Mingyu to live with him and kisses him full on in the mouth as Soonyoung stares from the end of the hall.

Yes, Soonyoung is well aware that the two are just really close friends, but he's being dramatic so that's gonna have to be part of his worst case scenario.

But he couldn't think of other possible outcomes, good or bad, as Wonwoo calls out from the door and Soonyoung hears him take off his shoes and makes his way to their kitchen.

"Hey Soonyoung, what's that weird smell that I was-" Wonwoo stopped dead in his tracks as he stepped in the kitchen with two paper bags in his arms. Soonyoung stood awkwardly on the other side of the dining table as Wonwoo scanned the whole kitchen and Soonyoung could see the exact moment Wonwoo's mind registered what the hell happened.

"Soonyoung." Wonwoo said. His voice was deeper and in other circumstances, Soonyoung would've found it hot, but now it seems like Soonyoung's about to end up worse than the soaking burnt pan on their sink. Wonwoo placed the bags on the table and looked straight at Soonyoung's eyes.  
"What was literally the one and only thing I told you before I left earlier?" Wonwoo said.

Soonyoung smiled awkwardly as he nervously fidgets with his hand.  
"You told me not to burn our kitchen."

Wonwoo sighed.  
"And what did you do?" Wonwoo asked.  
Soonyoung then turned around and picked up the plate of pasta he savaged from his near death experience and held it up for Wonwoo to see.  
"I made you dinner!" Soonyoung joked. He saw Wonwoo's unfazed and cold expression and he gently lowered the plate on the table and lowered his head.  
"And almost burnt down our kitchen." Soonyoung added. He hears Wonwoo sigh and Soonyoung deflates even more.  
He hates that sound. It means he disappointed Wonwoo again. It means he fucked up again. It means he once again proved that maybe Wonwoo really is wasting his time on someone like him.

"Look, I'm sorry I really didnt think it would-" "What's that?" Wonwoo cut him off. He was already making his way around the table with his eyes fixed on Soonyoung's wrist. He looked at it himself and saw an inch long red mark that was already starting to swell up. He didn't even notice it till now but it does throb a bit.  
"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Give it here, let me see." Wonwoo gently took Soonyoung's hand and lifted it closer to his face, examining the welt and looking worried.  
"Does it hurt a lot? Do you want to get it checked?" Wonwoo was frantically looking around for something and Soonyoung just stood there with his hand on Wonwoo's.

"Won, I'm really sorry. Honestly. I was just trying to-" Wonwoo then tugged Soonyoung by his arm towards the sink and Wonwoo let the sink run as he placed Soonyoung's wrist under the stream.  
"Don't move." Wonwoo then let go of his hand and hurried out of the room and into the general direction of their room.

So Soonyoung, like the mature and cool headed guy he is, started freaking out at the thought of Wonwoo packing his bags with Mingyu on the phone.

"Soonyoung I think this ointment is- What the... Are you crying?!" Wonwoo scrambled towards Soonyoung, checking his hand again.  
"Does it hurt? Do you want to go to the hospital?" Wonwoo has Soonyoung's face in his hands and the latter just keeps on crying silently.  
"You're kinda freaking me out babe, c'mon. Does it hurt that much?" Wonwoo sounded so confused.

"I'm sorry." Soongoung said quietly. Wonwoo then sighed and smiled quietly as he tried wipe Soonyoung's cheeks. Wonwoo turned the faucet off and dried Soonyoungs hand gently before sitting a silently crying Soonyoung beside the sink. He took a tube out from his pocket and gently rubbed it on the now reddening gash on Soonyoung's wrist. Soonyoung sighed as Wonwoo closed up the tube and looked up at Soonyoung. 

"Better?" Wonwoo asked with a smile on his face. Soonyoung nodded weakly. Wonwoo then wrapped his arms around Soonyoungs waist as Soonyoung wrapped his around the other's shoulders.

"I'm not mad, okay? But, c'mon. Last time you tried to microwave canned tuna. While it's still in the can." Wonwoo said with a soft voice.  
"The YouTube video didn't elaborate okay. The hand just had a canned tuna in his hand and then there was this weird video transition saying to microwave it and then the next frame it was the tuna on a bowl." Soonyoung defended. Wonwoo snickered and Soonyoung can't help but pout.  
"Fine. The kitchen is off limits to Soonyoung. I get it." Soonyoung sulked. Wonwoo chuckled and gave Soonyoung a quick peck on the lips.  
"How about it's off limits to Soonyoung when he's alone? That good for you?" Wonwoo nudged his nose against Soonyoung and the latter nodded.  
"Good. But right now, let's order food. I kinda want pizza anyways." Wonwoo said. Soonyoung then looked at his now sad looking plate of almost burnt pasta and Wonwoo turned his head to see what he was looking at.  
"I think that would go well with pizza, don't you?" Wonwoo suggested. Soonyoung brightened up a bit and nodded as Wonwoo took out his phone from his back pocket and started dialing the number of the closest pizza place in their area. Wonwoo then held the phone to his ear and looked up at Soonyoung. Soonyoung then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend properly and it took Wonwoo a second to kiss back properly.  
"Good evening! It's ya Pizza, where we bring ya pizza to ya. How can we help you." Wonwoo tensed up a bit and tried to pull back from the kiss.  
"Uh.." Soonyoung pulled him back for. Kiss a gain.  
"Can I get a-" another kiss, "a 12 inch pizza with-" and another, " with cheese stuffed crust-" Soonyoung pulled him in a bit too fast that he ended up bumping their foreheads together. Both of them groaned and Wonwoo gave him a pointed look and mouthed behave before turning around and continuing his order.  
Soonyoung's arms are still wrapped around Wonwoo's shoulders so he leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of Wonwoo's neck as the latter finishes up his order.  
"Yeah, okay. Thank you." Wonwoo ends the call and turns around gently as Soonyoung sat up straight again. 

"Okay. So while we wait for the food, tell me how you managed to burn, that," Wonwoo craned his neck to the sink, motioning to the soaking pan, "in under an hour of cooking." 

Soonyoun deflates again at the thought of his fuck ups. Last time he was lucky Wonwoo came in when he did as he was about to close the microwave door on the before mentioned canned tuna. But now he purposely timed his cooking so Wonwoo wouldn't be there to see so he can surprise his boyfriend with a home cooked meal.

Well, he was surprised, to say the least.

"I just wanted to make you dinner because you woke up kinda grumpy, okay? And then when you got home you were kinda grumpy again that you forgot to buy groceries before coming home and then you just stormed off. I thought that making you food would make you be less on edge." Soonyoung explained, his head hung low. "Sorry I couldn't even do THAT properly..." Soonyoung sounded so dejected and Wonwoo just lifted his face up to give him an innocent kiss on the lips. 

"I appreciate the effort, babe. I really do. But next time, just buy food, yeah? Or, like, give me a massage or something?" Wonwoo suggested.

Soonyoung raised his brow and looked at Wonwoo weirdly.  
"Something? I'm not a whore who offers his body as stress reliever Jeon Wonwoo." Soonyoung joked and made a show of crossing his arms over his chest as if trying to protect himself from Wonwoo. Wonwoo gave him and amused grin as he leaned in close to Soonyoungs ears, giving his jaw a kiss.  
"I'm pretty sure you were the one begging for me last time." Wonwoo said. Soonyoung felt his cheeks flush pink as Wonwoo pulled back and started walking towards their room. But a few steps out of their kitchen and Wonwoo's already striding back towards Soonyoung And then grabbed his hand to drag along with him.

"Youre crazy if you think I'm ever leaving you in the kitchen alone ever again." Wonwoo said and Soonyoung feels no heat in his words and laughed along with him.


End file.
